Dental implantology is a wide-spread technique of dental surgery, which allows to esthetically and functionally rehabilitate a patient suffering from total or partial edentulism by means of dental prostheses, consisting of devices (for example, in a metal material) surgically inserted in the mandible or maxilla bone, adapted for allowing the connection thereof relative to fixed or mobile prostheses for restoring the esthetic, masticatory and phonetic functions.
Different dental implantology surgery techniques, each characterised by different prosthesis implementation times and modes, are currently known in the state of the art.
By way of an example, three different types of prosthesis are:                bone-level external hexagon;        bone-level internal hexagon;        transmucosal internal octagon.        
Once said prosthesis is made, an abutment is secured relative thereto by means of a fixing screw.
Said abutment has an antirotation connecting portion relative to said prosthesis, usually showing a polygonal (preferably hexagonal or octagonal) cross-section, in order to minimise the risks of accidentally rotating the same.
More in particular, the abutments for cemented prosthesis have:                a supragingival portion, usually, but not necessarily, provided with an abutment and/or bevels,        an emergence surface, flat or undulated, from which said supragingival portion protrudes, and        a transmucosal portion, opposite said supragingival portion with respect to said emergence surface, and which coronally ends with said emergence surface.        
Said abutments may further be provided with a shoulder between said emergence surface and said supragingival portion.
Some examples of abutments according to the prior art are ESTOMIC ABUTMENT® CAMLOG®, STRAUMANN® ANATOMIC IPS E.MAX®1 ABUTMENT and LASAK ESTHETIC PLUS abutments for cemented protheses.
On the other hand, from document No. WO/2012/156960 an abutment showing a standard connecting device having hexagonal cross-section and an adjustable body is known, with said adjustable body being capable of being modified to obtain an inclined abutment having the desired spatial orientation by an angle comprised between +30° and −30°, and then connected with respect to the prosthesis.
Further types of abutments according to the prior art are described, for example, in document Nos. WO2006084346A1, US 20050136378A1, US 20060099549A1, WO01/52768A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,480 A.
The dental crown is then secured, by cementation, onto said supragingival portion of the abutment, with said crown being provided on the basis of on an impression made onto said one or more abutments, secured to said prosthesis.
Advantageously, said impression is made by means of telescopic/conometric caps in plastic or metal which, given the structure of said known abutments, cover the supragingival portion of the abutment by finger pressure.
Given the anatomical conformation of the dental arch, usually inclined abutments are used for better adapting the reconstructed tooth with respect to the anatomy of the oral cavity of the patient.
Said known abutments for a cemented prosthesis in dental implantology, however, have different orders of drawbacks.
Firstly, it is reported that said known abutments have a relatively small cementing surface, which results in the risk of a subsequent decementation or undesirable rotational phenomena of the artificial crown secured with respect to the same abutment.
The same drawbacks further result from said abutments not allowing, once the artificial crown has been cemented, the attainment of an advantageous distribution of the masticatory load from the artificial crown to the longitudinal axis of the prosthesis, thus further promoting the occurrence of decementation or undesirable rotation phenomena of the same crown.
Furthermore, said known abutments have such a structure which sometimes makes the insertion operations on the same of the artificial crown to be secured or the telescopic/conometric caps for detecting impressions impractical for the dentist.
On the other hand, the structure of said known abutments necessarily requires complex milling operations by the dental technician in order to make, in relation to each specific case, the abutment adapted with respect to the crown to be cemented on the same.
Starting from the notion of such drawbacks, the present invention aims to solve them.